


Further characterisation improvements

by nokmunsun



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokmunsun/pseuds/nokmunsun
Summary: Further character analysis on the game that can be pushed further for lore's and multidimensionality's sake. I prefer the title "Lovesick", and thus the work will be titled this way.The only reason as to why I write this is to point the wasted potential of this game, excluding its action elements and centered more on the lore. Anyone is free to use this planning, as long as I'm properly credited.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Kudos: 6





	Further characterisation improvements

I first started playing Yandere Simulator on 2015 and become enamoured with the idea. I'm 18 now, and we only have one playable demo with so far 13% finished. YandereDev mentioned countless times the game was meant to be serious, borrowing elements from _Hitman_ and _Persona._ Taking this into account, it was evident the overall setting of the characters must more serious and created carefully as to avoid any plot holes.

I wanted to volunteer as a writer for quite a long while, and remember making certain suggestions _that made it into the game._ I remember commenting once "what if Akademi is allowing all sorts of students [...] because they want to return to their former glory after Ryoba's murder spree?", and saw it implemented into the game. My only proof is my word, and somehow it got to someone who must have suggested it to YanDev, or he saw it himself and thought it was a plausible explanation for the school's situation.

Regardless, I still wish to see a finished game. I know the creator has been problematic lately, but the idea remains. _And it's a good one._


End file.
